Pretty Maids-halloween special 1
by Roji-Chan
Summary: When Natsu got lost in his nightmares... a bit of gore, and very weird. the first of my special halloween fics ;) NaLu [natsuxlucy] HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


**Warning! A fair amount of mind fuck...**

**Hey guys! Here's halloween fanfic number one! Check out the When We Were Kids bonus chapter and the Aki Ball for more :***

PRETTY MAIDS

"Natsuuuu, wake uuuuup..." Four voices called. Natsu slowly opened his eyes, he felt strangely drowsy. He sat up, looking for those who possesed the voices, why were they so familiar? He saw a strange staircase, in front of him, in a bookcase, it must of been a secret one. Where was he?

"Natsuuuuu..." a little girls voice said.

"It's time..." Another female voice said, but he knew that one.

"Tooo..." said a little boys voice.

"Waaaake uuuup!" His own voice said. Natsu was scared, he looked around. Behind him stood four people, two adults, two kids.

Lucy and himself, then himself when he was a small kid, and a little blond girl that looked a lot like-

"Lucy." He said. The two girls smiled.

"Do you remember this?" Small Natsu asked.

"This job." Natsu said.

"In the mysterious mansion." Little Lucy said.

"And the secret stairwell, where Lucy went but never came back up." Lucy said. Something clicked in Natsu's mind.

"Lady Mary's mansion, and Lucy got dragged down, I was running after them, but I got knocked out." He said. The four people smiled.

"_Mary Mary, quite contrary,_

_How does your garden grow?_

_With silverbells and cockel shells_

_And pretty maids in a row._" They all sang.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm off to save Lucy, see ya." He said, going down the staircase. I seemed so long. Natsu's heart missed a beat when he saw something. There was blood, a trail that went down the stairs. He bent down and sniffed it. Lucy's. It was Lucy's blood. His eyes were wide in horror, and he snapped out of his horrified trance when he heard something. A high pitched scream, that sounded over and over again, it was Lucy's, she shouted his name. Natsu called her name back, and ran down the stais as fast as he could. With every scream, his heart felt a painfull throb.

When he saw the stairwell come to an end, he shouted her name one last time, and then saw her. It was a dungeon, with a greenish light. There were maids on the side of the wall, four, all staring at nothing with blank expressions. One was holding water, one was holding a tray with some sharp surgery equipment, and one was holding another maids outfit. There was a table in the middle, where very pale and bleeding from a wound in her abdomen, was Lucy, strapped at the waist, wrists, and ankles.

"Lucy!" Natsu said, running towards her. He put his hand on her abdomen, trying to stop the bleeding. The four voices sang again.

"_Mary Mary, quite contrary,_

_How does your garden grow?_

_With silver bells and cockel shells_

_And pretty maids in a row._" But it continued.

"_When bloody Mary comes to you_

_And asks you to be a maid too_

_She'll snip and snip, she'll never miss a bit_

_And give you an outfit too._"

They sang.

"SHUT UP WOULD YOU!" Natsu shouted.

"Na...tsu..." Lucy said, trying to keep awake.

"What? What is it?" He said.

"Be...hind...you..." she said. Natsu turned around, but to late, because something cold and metalic hit his head. All the rest was darkness.

"_Oranges and Lemons, said the bells of Saint Clements-_" the four voices sang.

"Shh..." Natsu said, as he put his hand to his head, surprisingly, they did. He slowly got up, and opened his eyes. He was in a cell, a cell that was on the side of the dungeon, he had a profile view of Lucy, out cold on the table.

"Lucy! Lucy wake up!" He said, getting up, and slamming the bars.

"And pretty maids, in a row..." a womens voice sung, it came from the stairs. She appeared, dressed in an Elizabeathen dress, all flouncy and frilly. Her black curls hung down to her shoulders, and the knife in her hand looked freshly clean.

"Hey! HEY! Who are you?!" Natsu shouted, as he continuosly tried to melt the bars, but for some reason his fire wasn't working.

"Me?I'm Lady Mary, are you the pesky boy who keeps trying to save my to be maid?" She asked.

"Lucy isn't your to be maid! She's know one's maid! Let her go!" He shouted.

"Oh, but you see, she is so pretty, and I like pretty maids. It's okay, she won't be able to speak, that constant shouting of hers was annoying. 'Nastu, Natsu! BLa Bla Bla!'" The woman mimicked, as she walked over to Lucy's head, stroking her body. She put her hand on her cheek.

"What do you mean she won't be able to speak? What do you mean?!" Natsu said.

"My maids go throuh such trauma, that they never speak or show any emotion, or pain, and I use a special drug." She said, looking at Lucy's face, and smiling. "My, she is a pretty one, what was her name?"

"She's Lucy, and get yuor hand off her! What trauma?" Natsu asked. Lady Mary clicked her fingers. "Isabelle, show him." She said. A pale maid with brown hair walked over to Natsu's cell, and she pointed at something on the border of her outfit and her skin. Stiches, stiches that sew the dress to the body, they were sewn to there dress. That's why they never spoke.

"No... no! If you dare do that to Lucy!" Natsu shouted.

"I will, she really is pretty, hmm..." Lady Mary said, then slowly leaned in before kissing Lucy's unresponsive lips.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" Natsu shouted. She laughed.

"This would be hard for you to watch, as her teamate, but I think you love her. Yes, yes, I can see it in your eyes, the deep bond you have with her, but also the deep passion you hold fer her, the way she makes you heart throb, the way you want to protect her..." she said. Natsu's eyes widened, how did she know all that?

"Anyway, pass me the bucket of water, I like doing this when I can hear them scream." She said, as one of the maids gave a bucket to her. She threw it on Lucy, who gasped at the cold water.

"Wha-what's going on?! Where's Natsu?" She asked around.

"Lucy! I'm here, please, you need to try and break free please do it!" Natsu shouted. Lady Mary laughed.

"Natsu! What's happening?" She asked, as she saw the restraints.

"Lucy, please, just go free, she wants you to become one of her maids, there outfits are sewn to them Lucy, please, break free, for me!" Natsu shouted, as he felt a tear roll down his cheek. Lucy looked at him quickly.

"Okay." She said, and pulled on her restraints.

"Please Luce, please, don't make me see this..." Natsu cried, as he held his head in between his hands. Lucy was panting from the effort. But Natsu couldn't help it, he had to look, some unknown force was making him look. Lady Mary laughed.

"You're even prettier when you're awake! Now stop moving, or it will hurt more..." she said, as she held Lucy's head down.

"Get off me!" Lucy said.

"Don't hurt her! Please!" Natsu shouted.

"Hurt her? Oh, but I want to so much, imagine that beautifull mouth of her's, screaming in agony..." she said, stroking Lucy's lips, who was frozen in shock. "Give me the pen, and the scissors." She said to one of the maids. Lady Mary took the scissors, and cut through her clothes, leaving her in her underwear.

"Stop! Stop!" Lucy kept yelling. Lady mary took the pen, and started drawing little construction lines, over where the dress would be.

"This is where I'll sew!" She said, laughing.

"LEAVE HER!" Natsu shouted, as she raised a club over Lucy's head, before striking it, a trail of blood went across her eye, as she was knocked out.

"I will kill you." Natsu said.

"Put the dress on." She ordered her maids. They did. "Now another bucket." She said, and a maid bought her one. She threw it on Lucy, who woke up, crying.

"Please, please don't do this, please!" She said, through her tears.

"Beg me." Lady Mary wispered. Lucy held her tongue.

"I'll beg you! Please, just let her go! You can kill me! Just let Lucy go!" Natsu shouted.

"No, don't touch Natsu!" Lucy shouted, as Lady Mary walked to the cell.

"Here's the deal, I'll turn Lucy into a maid, but I'll make sure she's treated the best, and I'll kill you."

"NO! LEAVE HIM! DON"T TOUCH HIM!" Lucy yelled. Natsu pushed against the bars.

"I will kill you, you think about sewing Lucy, I'll kill you." Natsu said, in a raged wisper. The Lady laughed, before taking a needle and string from the tray. She went to Lucy's chest, and ran her finger along where the dress and her skin was.

"NO!" Natsu shouted, as she plunged the needle into Lucy's skin, who screamed. Lady Mary was laughing loudly, thourougly enjoying herself. Lucy thrashed, trying to get out of her restrains, but she felt blinded by pain, as the Lady pulled out gain, and in, and out, and in... Blood trailed down onto the floor.

"Lucy..." Natsu said, as he saw her, he was petrafied.

It was all over, after many hours of sewing and Lucy screaming, it was over. She lay on the table, restraints off, and blood still trailing down. Her head was on the side, looking at Natsu.

"Lucy..." he cried.

"S...o...rr...y..." she wispered, barely able to move her lips. Lady Mary moved up to her.

"Oh dear. Very few survive the change, I don't think she will." She said. "Ah well, I'll still kill you." She said, unlocking Natsu's cage. All he could do was fall on his hands and knees, crying, looking at Lucy. Mary took a knife, and held him up by pulling his hair. A tear fell down Lucy's face, as she died.

"But I loved her." Were Natsu's final words, as the blade slashed his throat.

He found himself in a white room, where the four people he had seen before were laughing. The two children were running through the arc that was created by the two adults, holding there hands, laughing.

"_Oranges and Lemons, said the bells of Saint Clements,_

_I owe you five farthings, said the bells of Saint Martins,_

_When will you pay me? Said the bells of Old Bailey,_

_When I grow rich, said the bells of Shorditch,_

_Here comes the candle to light you to bed,_

_Here comes the chopper to chop of your head!_

_Chip, chop, chip, chop,_

_The last's man's dead!_" The sung, and there hands came down, capturing the two children. Natsu felt his eyes close.

"Natsu! Wake up!" He heard someone say, poking his cheak.

"Huh? Wha'" he said, as he lifted up his head. Lucy was next to him, poking his cheek.

"I thought you never had nightmares? And that's my bed you're sleeping in." She said, getting up. Natsu was so relieved. He wrapped his arms around Lucy, feeling a stray tear escape.

"N-Natsu?" She said, surprised at the hug. He pulled her closer.

"Never, ever die, Lucy. You're way to precious to me." He said.

"W-what's the matter? Are you okay?" She said, patting his back.

"Never die..." He said.

"Fine, fine, I wont die, what's the matter?" She said, pulling him away, and looking at him.

"A nightmare, and we are never taking a job by a Lady Mary, okay? Her and her freaky maids, she was so weird..." he said, not making any sense.

"Hold on, wasn't it last night that Happy found a nursery book? Did they creep you out? Mary quite contrary is that it?" She said, laughing.

"She sewed a dress onto you while you were still alive, then killed me..."

"What?"

"And she kissed you and kept saying you were pretty..."

"_What?_"

"And there was this girl called Isabelle-"

"What kind of messed up dream did you have?" Lucy said, laughing.

"It made me realise something." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"If you were to die tomorrow, I could never forgive myself." He said.

"Of what?" She asked. Natsu got up, and put his hands on her hips, pulling her right up to him. She looked up, surprised and confused.

"Of never telling you that I love you." He said, before kissing her. She let him, putting her hands on his chest.

"I'm back! Is Natsu awake yet? Oooohhhh..." Happy said, as he crashed through the window, and landed on the bed. He flew up so he was level to their faces.

"How do you even breath?" He asked, and didn't get a reply. Natsu spun Lucy around, and pushed her onto her bed, not breaking there kiss, there mouths were open, there tongues venturing in each others mouths. Natsu climbed on top of Lucy, and she let him.

"Go away Happy." Natsu gasped, as they broke apart quickly.

"Come on! It's time to go to the guild already!" He said.

"Happy just go." Lucy said, as he moved down to kissing her neck. "Natsu..." she sighed in pleasure.

"Fine, fine..." Happy replied. "But don't think this is gonna stay secret." He said.

"Woah woah woah, wait up! Don't go telling everyone!" Natsu shouted after Happy. "I should chase after him." He said.

"You should." Lucy said.

"But I'm busy." He said, and continued kissing her.

"_Mary, Mary, quite contrary..."_ A voice said at the window, Natsu went rigid.

"Happy! Go!" Lucy shouted.

"Alright." Happy said, laughing away.

**And the rest is up to your imagination ;)**

END

**Hope you enjoyed ^^**


End file.
